Athena Karkanis
Athena Karkanis Just Click on All Heroes Part of the Page and you will see some of the Legends They Have and just pick any or all of theme they will all help the legendary Selected Filmographies that Ya'll at Mediamass.net got me inspired to mine Format Versions of Filmographies All Heroes, Film Heroes, Uncategorized, Voice Heroes Leave a comment http://conheroes.com/athena-karkanis-profile/View Profile Page =Athena Karkanis Profile= Canadian actress Athena Karkanis began her professional career in acting in 2003 with an episode on the “Chappelle’s Show” (2003). Since that time, Athena has an extensive career in film, television and voice acting. Her credits include the Canadian teen drama“The Best Years” (2007), “The Border” (2008), and “Wild Kratts” (2011). Athena also had a recurring role in the “Saw” movie saga, particularly Saw IV (2007) and Saw VI (2009). During the course of 2011-2012, Athena found work on the supernatural series “Lost Girl”(2010) and contributed voice-work for video games such as Star Wars: The Old Republic(2011) (VG) and Diablo III (2012) (VG). Credits (Taken from IMDB.com) Low Winter Sun (TV series) (post-production) Dani Kahlil, 2012'Foxed!' (short) (completed) Emily 2012'Supernatural' (TV series) Andrea Kormos – Blood Brother (2012) … Andrea Kormos 2012'The Barrens' Erica 2012'The Firm' (TV series) – Chapter Twenty (2012) 2012'Diablo III' (Video Game) Barbarian – Female (voice) 2012'Murdoch Mysteries' (TV series) Dr. Iris Bajjali – Evil Eye of Egypt (2012) … Dr. Iris Bajjali 2011-2012'Lost Girl' (TV series) Nadia – Truth and Consequences (2012) … Nadia– The Girl Who Fae’d with Fire (2012) … Nadia– School’s Out (2012) … Nadia– Barometz. Trick. Pressure (2011) … Nadia– Masks (2011) … NadiaSee all 7 episodes » 2012'RedaKai' (TV series) – Clash of the Kairu Warriors: Part II (2012) (voice) 2011-2012'Total Drama' (TV series) Anne Maria – A Mine Is a Terrible Thing to Waste (2012) … Anne Maria– Runaway Model (2012) … Anne Maria– Finders Creepers (2012) … Anne Maria– Ice Ice Baby (2012) … Anne Maria– Truth or Laser Shark (2012) … Anne MariaSee all 7 episodes » 2012'Secrets of Eden' (TV movie) Heather 2012'Break in Break Out' (short) 2011'Star Wars: The Old Republic' (Video Game) Jedi Consular Female (voice) 2009-2011'The Ron James Show' (TV series) Nurse – Episode dated 18 November 2011 (2011)– Episode #3.2 (2011)– Episode #1.4 (2009) … Nurse (voice) 2011'Certain Prey' (TV movie) Marcy Sherrill 2011'MetaJets' (TV series) Flygirl – The New Recruit (2011) … Flygirl 2011'Almost Heroes' (TV series) Rayna – Terry and Peter vs. Season Finale (2011) … Rayna– Terry and Peter vs. Cupid (2011) … Rayna– Terry and Peter vs. the Law (2011) … Rayna– Terry and Peter vs. Their Hero (2011) … Rayna– Terry and Peter vs. a Living Wage (2011) … Rayna (credit only)See all 8 episodes » 2011'Covert Affairs' (TV series) Shireen – Bang and Blame (2011) … Shireen 2011'Wild Kratts' (TV series) Aviva Corcovado / Aviva – Ker-Honk (2011) … Aviva Corcovado– Kickin’ It with the Roos (2011) … Aviva Corcovado– A Huge Orange Problem (2011) … Aviva Corcovado– Caracal-Minton (2011) … Aviva Corcovado– Cheetah Racer (2011) … Aviva CorcovadoSee all 40 episodes » 2011'XIII: The Series' (TV series) Maria Cardenas – Costa Verde (2011) … Maria Cardenas 2011/I'Sacrifice' Rachel 2011'InSecurity' (TV series) Paloma – El Negotiator (2011) … Paloma 2011'Republic of Doyle' (TV series) Heather Smith – Live and Let Doyle (2011) … Heather Smith2010 Sundays at Tiffany’s (TV movie) Talk Show Host 2010 Degrassi: The Next Generation (TV series) Rachel / Teacher – Don’t Let Me Get Me: Part 1 (2010) … Rachel– Don’t Let Me Get Me: Part 2 (2010) … Teacher 2010'Dex Hamilton: Fire and Ice' (TV movie) Herman/Computer Voice 2008-2010'The Border' (TV series) Agent Khalida ‘Khali’ Massi / Salah Karim – No Refuge (2010) … Agent Khalida ‘Khali’ Massi– Credible Threat (2010) … Agent Khalida ‘Khali’ Massi– Spoils of War (2009) … Agent Khalida ‘Khali’ Massi– Dying Art (2009) … Agent Khalida ‘Khali’ Massi– Dark Ride (2009) … Agent Khalida ‘Khali’ MassiSee all 12 episodes » 2009'Too Late to Say Goodbye' (TV movie) Liz 2009'The Dating Guy' (TV series) Diana – Captain Petard (2009) … Diana (voice) 2009'Saw VI' Agent Perez 2009'U.S. Attorney' (TV movie) Marlene Rodriguez 2009'Survival of the Dead' Tomboy 2009'Guns' (TV mini-series) Ines Mendoza – Episode #1.1 (2009) … Ines Mendoza– Episode #1.2 (2009) … Ines Mendoza 2009'Nerdland' (TV movie) Patty (voice) 2009'Dex Hamilton: Alien Entomologist' (TV series) Bream – A Fish Tale (2009) … Bream 2008'The Art of War II: Betrayal' (video) Heather 2008 Repo! The Genetic Opera Female Repo Victim 2006-2008'Growing Up Creepie' (TV series) Creepie / Creepella ‘Creepie’ Creecher / Melanie / … – Rockabye Freakie (2008)– Outta Sight Space Bowl Night (2007)– Bait and Switch/Shutterbug (2007) … Creepie/Melanie– Creepie’s Living Doll/Operation Monarch Liberation (2007) … Creepella ‘Creepie’ Creecher/Melanie Melisma (voice)– Goth to Have Better Friends/Wax Attacks (2007) … Creepie (voice)See all 9 episodes » 2008/III'Tomboy' Alex 2007'Saw IV' Agent Lindsey Perez 2006-2007'Skyland' (TV series) Diwan – Heart of the Arena (2007) … Diwan (voice)– Dawn of a New Day: Part 2 (2006) … Diwan (voice)– The Island of the Child King (2006) … Diwan (voice)– Dawn of a New Day: Part 1 (2006) … Diwan (voice)– Babylonia (2006) … Diwan (voice)See all 26 episodes » 2007'The Best Years' (TV series) Dawn Vargaz – Mommie Dearest (2007) … Dawn Vargaz– Five Easy Pieces (2007) … Dawn Vargaz– Guess Who’s Coming to Dinner (2007) … Dawn Vargaz– Cruising (2007) … Dawn Vargaz– It Happened One Night (2007) … Dawn VargazSee all 13 episodes » 2006'Rainbow Six: Vegas' (Video Game) Joanna Torres (voice) 2005'Care Bears: Big Wish Movie' (video) Harmony Bear (voice) 2005'Delilah & Julius' (TV series) Zoey – Dreamer Never Dies … Zoey (voice) 2004-2005'Kevin Hill' (TV series) Annalisa – Hot Girl / Lina – Through the Looking Glass (2005) … Lina– The Good Life (2004) … Annalisa – Hot Girl 2005'Kojak' (TV series) Gabriella Bustar – East Sixties (2005) … Gabriella Bustar 2005'1-800-Missing' (TV series) Tamara Corday – Phoenix Rising (2005) … Tamara Corday 2003 Chappelle’s Show (TV series) Educated Guess Announcer – Episode #1.2 (2003) … Educated Guess Announcer (voice) Category:Athena Karkanis Category:Voice Heroes Category:Film and Tv Heroes Category:Lost Girl/Crew members Category:Diablo/Crew Members Category:Saw/Crew Members Category:Wild Kratts/Crew Members Category:Growing Up Creepie/Crew Members Category:The Best Yeas/Crew Members Category:The Border/Crew members Category:Star Wars Games/Crew Members Category:Supernatural/Crew members Category:Total Drama/Crew Members Category:Almost Heroes/Crew Members Category:Sundays at Tiffany’s/Crew Members Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation/Crew members Category:Repo! The Genetic Opera/Crew Members Category:Skyland/Crew Members Category:Care Bears: Big Wish Movie/Crew Members Category:Chappelle’s Show/Crew Members Category:Cartoon Babes Category:Justin's Favorite Voice Actresses Category:MediaMass Category:Creepella ‘Creepie’ Creecher Category:Alyssa milano, Alyssa Milano, Jennifer hale, Jennifer Hale, Christmas, Utada, Utada Hikaru, Beauty and the Beast, Paige O'Hara, Bazillion others, Justin Category:Legendary for Category:Mediamass Category:Justin